The present invention relates to a solar cell assembly and more particularly to a reconfigurable solar cell assembly.
Solar cells are an important source of power, particularly in space applications. Typically, a plurality of cells are supported on a substrate and electrically interconnected in a fixed pattern. The substrate may be rigid or flexible.
The fixed pattern typically requires hard wired interconnects between solar cells on a solar cell assembly. Generally, a solar cell array will be mounted to a printed circuit board, and the individual solar cells will be wired together in a fixed pattern on the printed circuit board that is pre-defined before the solar panel assembly, by the specific application the solar cell array is designed for. There are many known methods of packaging and mounting solar cells to a printed circuit board. However, the solar cell array is designed and manufactured for specific applications and typically the array has limited flexibility. It is difficult, if not impossible, to change the specifications of prior art solar cell arrays once the array has been assembled.
The present invention is a reconfigurable solar cell panel having a system of integrated solar-power generation cells with monitoring control and reconfiguration circuitry in a modular array scheme. The present invention is capable of being manufactured using automated processes having a standardized module configuration to simplify the manufacturing process. Continuous monitoring and control of each and every solar cell on a module is possible. It is also possible to control and monitor a group of solar cells assembled in a string. The individual modules can be assembled onto solar panels, and independently configured and reconfigured, in both their current and voltage options, according to the specifications of the panel, the payload, and the spacecraft. According to the present invention, the modifications can be made either at the time of assembly, or after assembly, and even when the spacecraft is in orbit.
In the present invention, a plurality of solar cells are packaged on a printed circuit board to form a solar module, also known as a solar module array reconfigurable tile (SMART) module. A solar panel is made up of a plurality of modules that are electrically connected together. The connections between the solar modules can be made with stress relief loops to absorb any thermal expansion mismatch stresses. The solar cells are connected to the printed circuit board medium using any known techniques currently practiced in the industry, for example, as by soldering or using conductive epoxy.
The printed circuit board is the physical support structure for the array of solar cells and provides the electrical connection paths between the solar cells comprising the solar cell module. Each solar cell on the module is part of a matrix of solar cells. A plurality of modules is assembled into a solar panel.
Each solar cell is uniquely addressable and controllable through the control circuitry and an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit can be employed in a variety of methods in order to control the solar cell array. For example, the programmable integrated circuit chip, which performs the monitoring, control, and reconfiguration of the solar cell module, may be located on the printed circuit board for each solar cell array. In other words, there is one integrated circuit for an entire module. The integrated circuits on each module can communicate with integrated circuits on other modules to enable a re-configurable solar panel that is made up of a plurality of solar modules. Yet another alternative would be to have one integrated circuit that acts as a master control module and controls the entire solar panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar-power generation system that is modular, versatile and easily manufactured as an interchangeable core unit. It is another object of the present invention to allow for optimization and modification of the electrical configuration of a module of solar cells either before being mounted onto a spacecraft, or being remotely accessed for reconfiguration after the spacecraft is in orbit.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the design of solar modules by providing a standardized layout that achieves different electrical configurations by way of integrated circuit control of individual modules and even individual solar cells.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to monitor and control the operation of solar cells such that a group of solar cells may be shunted out when so desired, and activated only when excess power is needed, as for example, at the end of the solar cell""s life.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.